Danny Layton
Trigger Warnings * Racism * Homophobia * Lesbians * Autism * Diabetes * Super Diabetes * Cripples Daniel Layton Daniel Layton is the tertiary antagonist of the NaziBroZ: The Last, and NaziBroZ 2. He is seen as one of the most powerful Shinobi, both in terms of cunning, and raw power. He also has access to the entire arsenal of the Cripple Corporation, as its current head. Early Life Very little is known about Daniel Layton's early life. Some records found in the Cripple Corporation database indicate that Danny was a rather kind, but firm young man in his early days. At one point however, he was severely crippled from the waist down. Not only this, but he was left by his father and mother in a mental asylum when he was at the tender age of sixteen. Not much more is known. Family There is no information available on Danny's parents, other than the fact they left Daniel in a mental asylum when he was a teenager. At some point, Daniel had two sons by an unknown partner, Alexander and Schofield Layton. However, due to their father's cruel nature, the two sons formed the Resistance to fight against the oppression of the Nazi Regime, as well as the Cripple Corporation. The two sons have since written off their surnames and claimed new family names. When Schofield was much younger, he attempted to escape to the border of Manchester with his alleged lover Aaron McFaggen. However, Danny had anticipated this and laid a trap. It was here that Danny made his famous 'Once a faggot, always a faggot.' Speech before performing the first 420° NoScope in history, ridding the world of Aaron forever. Scholars have suggested that the death of Aaron motivated Schofield to form the Resistance. Alex's motivations likely came from Danny's consistent harassment of Alex's romantic partners, including the fabled WINTER EXPUNGED and FLATTENED. Other partners are known to have existed, but there is no current information available. Danny's Gaming Journey At some point, Danny went on a Journey, not much is known about this and in the modern age the Journey is seen as a fable with many alternate re-tellings. These are a few common versions: Danny's Furry Journey began in the early 2000's with a copy of Yifftown for the PsFur. From there he began performing more auto-erotic asphyxiation and Five Nights at Freddy's Yiffy Fandoms and soon yiffing became his primary fetish. Danny's fisting journey began in the early 2000s with an eager fist and a rubber glove, from there he began to fist random strangers in public bathrooms and even started fisting himself. Eventually fisting became Danny's primary fetish. The actual story is lost to time. However some fans claim to have seen the story in split frames in NaziBroZ: The Last, and in the teasers for NaziBroZ 2. The Ben Saga At some point, Danny fell in love with a young lesbian in the town of Rotheram. However, he knew his disability and diabeetus would prevent him from ever being in with a chance. So, reading on a way to rid him of his illness, he decided to venture deep into Nell Lane Estate, and went to the Dark Court. It was here he bargained for his legs back, in return for a sacrifice to be delivered at a later date. With his new legs, he returned to find Rotheram in flames. It was here Danny realised the full extent of the Cripple Curse which plagues the male line of his family. And it was perhaps here where Danny's personality took a darker turn. However not all was lost to Danny, it was in the ruins of Rotheram that Danny found Ben Croft in a burnt out orphanage. We know that Danny had great need of Ben, but we are yet to discover exactly why. It appears that Daniel has knowledge of how Ben's immense power works. Skills Danny has earned the title of Cripple Corporations Head, which means at some point, he murdered the previous owner, Jared from Subway. This is testament to his true power. Daniel Layton has an incredibly wide range of devastating Jutsu, such as the Diddle Punch, the Cripple Kick, and the Rape ''Stare into the Camera ''Jutsu which he seems to use on the viewers of the movie. Why this occurs is unknown, but some suggest that NaziBroZ is in fact real and that everyone should hide because the world is ending. Category:Character